


And My Heart Caves in When I Look At You

by flowercrownsandbrokenhearts



Category: One Direction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and that's about it, just a bunch of fluff, louis and Harry are parents, louis and harry are emotional embarrassing dads, they cry a lot, they have a boy and girl, theyre also married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownsandbrokenhearts/pseuds/flowercrownsandbrokenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have two kids and they cry a lot about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And My Heart Caves in When I Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Emily.
> 
> This fic is just pure self indulgence because L&H with kids make my heart melt.
> 
> Thank you to Emily for beta'ing this fic and without her I probably wouldn't even write. 
> 
> Lastly, this is pure fictional and made up from the top of my head. 
> 
> Enjoy

Harry sighed as he got out of bed and walked to the other room where Emma was fussing in her crib. He gently picked her up and pressed her into his chest, rocking slightly back and forth.

"What's the matter, sweets? Did papa not change your diaper right again?"

Harry heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Louis cross the room rather quickly, considering how early it was and soon felt arms wrap around his waist.

Louis gave him a soft kiss on the neck and replied with a gentle voice, "Hey, that was one time. Give Papa a break, he's been working overtime."

Harry just laughed and twisted in Louis’ grip to kiss his husband on the forehead. He smiled in response and held Harry tighter around his slim waist, playing with Emma's small fingers.

They stayed like that for a while until Emma gave a slight whine and started sucking her thumb.

"I guess we should get breakfast ready, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll go wake up Jax," Louis replied quietly.

Harry hummed and turned around in his husband’s arms, "Oh god, he starts school today. I cannot believe our baby is starting school. What if he isn't ready? Maybe he should stay home with us, just for today."

Louis just shook his head with laughter and looked down at Emma as she began to fuss in Harry's arms. 

"Haz, no. It's only preschool, he'll be okay, I promise." 

But Harry could see his eyes start to tear up. No matter how hard they tried to be strong, they're not ready.

"Well go wake him up now and I'll get breakfast ready."

Louis leaned up and pecked his lips while letting go of Harry. He bent down and quickly kissed Emma's nose then walked down the hallway to Jax's room.

Harry signed and looked to Emma as she happily sucked on her thumb. "Let's go get brekky ready my little baby." She blinked in response.

Harry made his way downstairs to the kitchen and set Emma in her high chair. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and went to go get the ingredients for pancakes.

As he was mixing the batter, he heard the telly turn on as Louis put on Power Rangers for Jax and presumably sat down with him to enjoy the cheesy show with his son. Harry is convinced he married a child.

Once breakfast was ready, he set the table and called in his family.  
Jax walked in first, smiling up at Harry with his two front teeth missing and wrapped himself around Harry's leg. He looked down at his baby boy with shining blue eyes and brown thin hair. Jax was a bright, beautiful boy. 

He was always trying to explore the outside world and loved to run around the house with his superman cape. Harry's heart swelled with love as he smiled at his boy and leaned down to peck his head. 

"Go sit down yeah? I'll serve you some brekky."

"Pancakes?" Jax asked as his eyes seemed to twinkle with happiness.

"Yes bub, pancakes."

Jax squeezed his leg one last time and walked to his spot at the table.

Louis watched from the door frame and couldn't help the happy sigh that left his mouth. Harry looked up to him with the biggest smile and heart eyes, something Louis would never get over, no matter how long they had been together.

He would never get over the way Harry looked at him as if he was the stars and planets above. 

He looked at him with so much love and adoration, Louis sometimes was overwhelmed with the sense of love but knew he looked at Harry the same and more.

He threw him a quick wink and went to go sit down with Jax.

///

Louis remembers the day they went to the adoption center, looking for a child that they could call theirs.

The moment they walked in, they were trampled by a little 2 year old with sky blue eyes and a giant smile filled with wonder. 

Jax had giggled and apologized and went to go pick up the power ranger toy that dropped near Louis foot. 

Louis grabbed it first, "You know I like the blue ranger too."

Jax laughed giddily and went to go grab the toy, "He's my favorite, you can't have him."

"What if we share?"

Jax just tilted his head and thought for a moment before agreeing.

That's the moment when Louis knew the child had to be theirs.

It only took a couple of months for Jax to start calling them Papa and Daddy and his eyes shined brightly when they called them their son.

It was home.

///

Harry served everyone breakfast, cutting Jax and Emma's pancakes into pieces first and sat down across from Louis who had on a dopey smile. He smiled back and turned to speak to Jax.

"So babes, you ready for school?"

Jax nodded happily and shoved some pieces into his mouth, "Yeah, uncle Zayn said Tommy was gonna be there, too."

"Well don’t you two get into too much trouble."

Jax batted his eyes and said, "Who us? We're angels."

Harry snorts and begins to feed Emma small bits. 

"But angels don't go around pulling pranks now do they?"

He just giggled into his plate and ignored his Dad's remark.

"Now Jax, I expect you to be behave yeah? And if I don't get a call from your teacher, we'll go out for ice cream. How 'bout that?"

Jax looked to Louis and thought for a moment before giving a thumbs up and finishing up his pancakes.

"Can I go watch telly for a bit, Dad?"

"Sure bub, I'll tell you when it's time to get ready."

Jax jumped off his chair and muttered an "okay," before leaving.

"Our baby is growing up," Louis voice cracked a bit at the end of his remark and it made Harry's heart crack a bit, too.

"I know, where did the time go?"

Harry finished feeding Emma and went to clean up his kids plates then sat with Louis a bit, finishing their breakfast while Emma played with her pacifier.

***

After getting everyone ready for the day, they loaded up the car and began their short trip to Jax's school.

Harry made Louis get out of the car with Emma and they walked Jax to his classroom while he was whining about not being a baby anymore, no matter what his dads thought and "I'm not gonna make any friends because they're gonna think I'm a baby."

"Hey, we're not that bad, I promise. Now give us a hug and we'll leave."

Jax huffed but hugged each of their legs tightly while muttering, "Love you papa, love you dad." 

A small cough from Harry and "Love you too Em," was added as an afterthought. 

They all watched him go into his class and he turned around to give them a small wave before disappearing into his class.

(They may or may not have cried walking back to the car.)

***  
When they got home, Emma was already asleep in her car seat and Louis seemed to be dozing off in his seat, as well.

"I miss him already."

"Can we go pick him up?"

"No, Haz we have to let him grow. Be free and all that."

"I miss him."

They looked at each other with tears in their eyes and soft smiles.

"We've cried like 20 times today." Louis points out while thumbing away Harry's tears.

"We have every reason, our baby boy is growing up."

Louis just kissed Harry's cheek and they both unbuckled themselves from their seats.

Harry went to go get Emma while Louis picked up her diaper bag.

They made their way inside and Harry climbed his way upstairs to put Emma in her crib.

Her room consisted of light blue walls with paintings of stars dotting the roof (thanks to Zayn of course) and white furniture with blue flower prints.

He watched her for a bit until Louis dragged him away to their room and they tangled themselves on their bed.

"They're getting so big, Lou. I don't know if I'm ready."

"I don't think we'll ever be ready for them to grow up."

Harry just laughed and nuzzled his nose across Louis neck, curling into him.

***

Later on, when Louis and Harry are listening intently to Jax and his rambling about his first day and Emma is throwing her peas on the floor.

Louis and Harry thank every star and God out there for their kids and the memories they have shared together since they were 16 and 18.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ velvetlipsharry   
> Thank youuuuu for reading ! :)


End file.
